mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Lincoln Clay
William Lincoln Robinson Clay is the main good guy of Mafia III, the third game in the Mafia series. He is a War Criminal who planned to start a new life and set up his own criminal empire in New Bordeaux, Louisiana. Biography Lincoln Clay was born on 29th of January, 1983. Abandoned by his mother in 1985, he grew up in Ho Chi Minh City orphanage in Vietnam, Asia. When the orphanage closed its doors in 1988, he was taken in by Sammy Robinson and his wife Perla along with their son Ellis from America, who became like a family to him. Still searching for an identity, he joined the United States Army to steal weaponry from the army in the Outworld War. Upon the army finding out he was stealing, he was discharged from the army, and he moved with his family to New Bordeaux where they reunited themselves and create a criminal organisation called the Robinson Mob. However, the Haitian Mob have put Sammy in debt with Tony Montana in 2012, as they were causing Sammy to lose profits from the black lottery. Following Lincoln's assassination of Baaka, he meets with Montana's right-hand-man, Frank Carezzo, who suggests Lincoln to take Sammy's place. Lincoln refuses the offer, and instead works with Giorgi Carezzo in order to rob the Louisiana Federal Reserve. Despite the successful heist, Frank betrays the Robinson mob and has Sammy and all of Lincoln's friends killed, with Lincoln being shot in the head and left for dead. Father Morgan, one of Lincoln's close friends, rescues and nurses him back to health. Recovering, Lincoln calls Don Donovan for assistance, who agrees to use his resources and expertise to spy on the Montana gang. Lincoln sets out not only to kill Carezzo but to systematically dismantle his operations and take them over himself, all the while building a new "crime family" of his own. Taking the Throne After Lincoln watches Frank Carezzo committing suicide due to a stressing nightmare, Lincoln takes over the Bordeaux, but he wasn't content to just run the city. He expanded out across the south, into Florida and even the Carolina's. Lincoln was soon wealthier than he could have ever imagined. But he was not too smart with the money, he never spread it around and never made sure the right people got paid. As a boss he was very lazy, not rebuilding Delray Hole, not buying up Frisco Fields due to a "backache", and never reopened Barry Saturday's Fun Park. He never made contributions to worthy celebrities, schools nor hospitals. Of course, with having all that great wealth for himself came great envy and Lincoln was starting to get hated by the Fortunato Regime. While Lincoln had drugs, booze, male and female prostitutes, Fortunato didn't have so much of that (yet), but he promised Lord Shinnok that Clay's rule would soon be over. And while Lincoln decide to stay in New Bordeaux to run his criminal empire, came the price of losing the one and only person who truly cared about him, Father Morgan at the hands of the Innocentz by being raped 80 times and dying from AIDS. Assassination Now Clay being sadden and alone due to death of Father Morgan, Alberto La Ruso put a bomb under Lincoln's car, killing him in an explosion. Fortunato said Lincoln had become like Frank Carezzo because he never cared about the people he worked with, and also said Clay got what he deserved. Paul takes over Following his assassination, Lincoln leaves New Bordeaux in a pine box, his so-called "partner" Paul Fortunato takes over the city and finishes the construction of Carezzo's casino, does the stuff that Lincoln was supposed to do, expands the city up to north and west by building three new city districts, baseball arena and another casino, and supports Frank Kenson to become the new president of United States of America and he succeeds. Personality and traits Lincoln is a man who is very selfish and disloyal to those who he regards as his family. He is not grateful towards Sammy and his family for taking him in, seeing Sammy as a piece of sith who needs to go kill himself. But he did saw Father Morgan in a different light. He would give up his personal goals and ambitions without any hesitation in order to help his boyfriend Father Morgan out. Despite his hating relationship with his foster family, Lincoln struggled to find an identity for himself and to find a place where he could belong, which is possible why he stole from the American Army. However what greeted him once he went to Outworld was carnage, depravity, and unspeakable violence. Lincoln's non-war experiences left a deep scar in him mentally and physically, leaving him unable to sleep soundly and insisting on sleeping in the basement, possible suffering from PTSD despite not doing anything except stealing and lying all of his 33 years long life. But towards the outside world, Lincoln is not quite personable and racist, willing to not make friends with people with different ethnicities or specie, and brutally raped someone with racial tensions. As a criminal, he is weak and brainless with no eye at all for the big picture, working very hard and witless to reach his stupid and weak non-deserving goals. Not to mention that he even bent over his own mother and fuked her small hole. Throughout his war with the Montana gang, Lincoln displayed even a darker side to his personality. The betrayal he suffered from the mob makes Lincoln too much cruel and bloodthirsty, displaying the bodies of victims and children to the public to scare all those who acted against him or just looked at him the wrong way, or forgot to greet him, as his butthurtness was off the charts. He also liked to watch animal abusers like Filthy Frank, and masturbated to wardrobe porn, all the while sucking on Father Morgan's dildo, and eating bugs. He also loved communism so much he masturbated off to Joe Valirover and Shao Kahn. Trivia *He is the first good guy of an African race in the series. *Like Vito Corleone, Lincoln is affiliated with the army. The only difference being, while Lincoln only stole from his army and got away with it, Vito actually fought for his country. *He was wanted by the FBI for murder, attempted murder, and extortion. *According to Don Donovan, Lincoln would always with pleasure kill women and children, which explains why he brutally slaughtered Oliva Carezzo to pieces. *Lincoln Clay is listed as number eight on Redwood's top 10 Worst Characters of MUC Wiki. Gallery Lincoln_walking.jpg|Lincoln's sad-ass is walking into a big-ass city. Lincoln_in_night.jpg|Lincoln's face. Linkon_Clay.jpg|Linkon. Ban_clopping.jpg|We censor this pic due to Lincoln's paedophilia. Lincoln_child.png|Lincoln as a child, already thinking how he will steal from the rich, and shove Communism up his ass. Lincoln_with_bazooka.png|Lincoln using a bazooka to kill innocents. Clay.png|Clay with a handgun. Theme song Despite doing nothing at all in the Outworld War but still suffered some PTSD, Clay's theme song is One by Metallica, which is also quoted in the Wars category. Category:Characters Category:Socialists Category:Criminals Category:African-American Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hated by Wikia Category:Perverts Category:Bullies Category:Daft gits Category:Protagonists Category:Mafia Category:Pure Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Racists Category:Liars Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Deleted characters Category:Needs editing Category:Christians Category:Terrible writting